Top Ten Things I Hate About You
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Because gd knows all siblings keep a list like this SOMEWHERE in their drawers.
1. Zuko's List

**Top Ten Things I Hate About You**

-

_Worst of all, you and I are related_

-

**Zuko's List**

_I hate the way you_

1) Take my things

_I hate the way you_

2) Steal father's love

_I hate the way you_

3) Use people

_I hate the way you_

4) Say mean things to my face, as though I don't exist

_I hate the way you_

5) Strut around

_I hate the way you_

6) Pretend you're perfect

_I hate the way you_

7) Best me at everything

_I hate the way you_

8) Laugh at my misfortune

_I hate the way you_

9) Talk as though you're better than me

_I hate the way you_

10) Always call me 'Zuzu'

A/N:

_Please excuse the emo-angst of this, I'm just burning mad at my siblings right now, and decided to abuse the characters for this purpose. Sorry if it's OOC, but I daresay my dear brother and sister had **some** influence on this. I think I'll do one for Azula, and then the two Water Tribe siblings, cause gd knows they keep a list like this hidden somewhere in their drawers. I'll try to keep it more IC, and make it a bit more humorous, this is really my first time writing Zuko though._

_Comments, suggestions, ideas, stuff like that, is always welcome. You can flame too, if you like, cause I know this sucks. Anyway, review, it'd be extremely kind of you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_Téa_


	2. Azula's List

**Top Ten Things I Hate About You**

-

_The world would be a better place if you'd never been born_

-

**Azula's List**

_I hate the way you_

1) Cry for mother when something scares you

_I hate the way you_

2) Try to be something you're not

_I hate the way you_

3) Embarrass our family with all your failures

_I hate the way you_

4) Were born first

_I hate the way you_

5) Are such a gullible fool

_I hate the way you_

6) Keep trying though you'll never catch up

_I hate the way you_

7) Show mercy to all living things

_I hate the way you_

8) Never give up without a fight

_I hate the way you_

9) Obsess over something you'll never have

_I hate the way you_

10) Fall for the same tricks over and over again

A/N:

…………………………

_What is wrong with you people?! Why are you reviewing?! Never mind, you guys rock, like, seriously. I'm really happy so many people can commiserate, and those who don't have siblings, know they're not missing out on anything._

_Anyway, so this is Azula's list. Next is Sokka, and then Katara. Hm…I've never written anything for the Water Tribe siblings before, so this is going to be an experience, I suppose. Their list will probably be more humorous though, cause underneath all the aggravation, it's obvious they love one another very much. Zuko and Azula on the other hand, so far we've seen nothing but contempt for one another (though I'll admit, CoD did change that a bit), but it seems their relationship might take a different turn in season three, so I'm holding out for that._

_Omg, the trailer was so awesome! Makes September 21__st__ seem just waaay too far away. Dang, that Maiko kiss owned! I love Zutara, but I've never seen Zuko so happy, especially considering the fact that he was KISSING! I mean, there was no awkwardness, no hesitation, and they were both smiling. SMILING! It looked like they had just spent a romantic evening together (that, or his hormones are finally kicking in). So, if Mai's the girl, the ship's definitely got my support!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_Téa_

_Addendum: I am NOT turning my back on Zutara by saying I support Maiko. I still hope it's going to happen in canon, but if it doesn't it's okay by me that he ends up with Mai, as long as she makes him happy and puts a smile on his face, cause it's so nice to see him doing something other then sulk or angst._


	3. Sokka's List

**Top Ten Things I Hate About You**

-

_A sister is both a blessing and a curse_

-

**Sokka's List**

_I hate the way you_

1) Ration the food

_I hate the way you_

2) Abuse me with your waterbending (**Luiz4200**)

_I hate the way you_

3) Don't trust my instincts

_I hate the way you_

4) Never appreciate me

_I hate the way you_

5) Are so vulnerable and trusting

_I hate the way you_

6) Are so stubborn and headstrong

_I hate the way you_

7) Are pro fortunetellers

_I hate the way you_

8) Let your heart rule over your logic

_I hate the way you_

9) Get yourself into situations

_I hate the way you_

10) Take everything I do for granted

A/N:

_I still don't get why you guys are reviewing, and wth, 7 reviews for the last chapter?! Are you people crazy?_

…_Nah, just ignore what I said; you're all the nicest people I know, really._

_So, that's Sokka's list. I tried to make it funny, don't know if I succeeded though. I was definitely going for a lighter tone than with the fire siblings._

_Someone requested a list for Iroh and Ozai, which might actually be fun, though, I'm not sure, cause we see very little of Ozai's personality in the show, and practically nothing of their childhood together, so it's difficult to tell what kind of relationship they have/had._

_So, it's up to you guys, do you think I should do one for the Dragon of the West and the Fire Lord? Let me know!_

_Oh, and thank you so much to those who have been giving suggestions! Please keep them coming, they really help! Katara's next, so any ideas would be so helpful and appreciated!_

_Téa_


	4. Katara's List

**Top Ten Things I Hate About You**

-

_If the world weren't round, you'd have driven me off the edge_

-

**Katara's List**

_I hate the way you_

1) Are so chauvinistic

_I hate the way you_

2) Don't take my opinions or ideas seriously

_I hate the way you_

3) Are so hard to stay mad at (**Psycotic Gothic Chick**)

_I hate the way you_

4) Obsess over food, especially meat

_I hate the way you_

5) Always have a sarcastic answer

_I hate the way you_

6) Get so worked up and paranoid over stupid things

_I hate the way you_

7) Insist on doing things your way first

_I hate the way you_

8) Have no regard for proper manners

_I hate the way you_

9) Are so impulsive

_I hate the way you_

10) Are so overprotective of me

A/N:

_I guess it's pointless to ask why you guys are reviewing, so instead I'll just thank you all for reading through these lists and actually thinking they were worth the effort and time of a reply._

_Anyway, so, that's Katara's list. Tried to stick in some humor, don't know if it worked. Originally this was going to be the last list, but cause you guys like the idea of one for Iroh and Ozai, I'll do those two. Someone also asked for Mai and Tom-Tom, so…cause this is a sibling kind of fic, and they are siblings, I guess I'll do them too, though, it'll have to be one-sided, cause there's no way a one-year-old who can't even talk would have a list like this. XD_

_So Iroh's next, and cause he's next, I'm going to have to ask you guys for IDEAS! Please, please, please leave suggestions and ideas in your review (if you decide to take out the time to comment, that is), and for Ozai also, cause gd, they are SO hard to write!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_Téa_


	5. Iroh's List

**Top Ten Things I Hate About You**

-

_You are my brother, but that is where the similarities between us begin and end_

-

**Iroh's List**

_I hate the way you_

1) Fail to see the gem that is your son (**666youwillburninhell666; Twilight Rose2; Psychotic Gothic Chick**)

_I hate the way you_

2) Usurped my right to the throne (**666youwillburninhell666**)

_I hate the way you_

3) Showed no compassion in my time of grief (**Luiz4200**)

_I hate the way you_

4) Unwittingly brought destruction upon yourself and the Fire Nation

_I hate the way you_

5) Have poisoned the minds of your children

_I hate the way you_

6) Are still blinded by your jealousy and rage (**Luiz4200**)

_I hate the way you_

7) Care little for the lives of others (**Psychotic Gothic Chick**)

_I hate the way you_

8) Gave my nephew his scar (**Twilight Rose2; Psychotic Gothic Chick**)

_I hate the way you_

9) Cast us out as traitors to our nation (**666youwillburninhell666; FireNutZuko**)

_I hate the way you_

10) Care nothing for the balance of the world

A/N:

_Sorry this took so long, but I was trying to think up a good quote for Iroh, which proved difficult, since we really don't know what he thinks of Ozai, what kind of relationship they had as children, etc. so yah._

_Omg, twenty six reviews and almost one thousand hits?! YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!_

_No, not really, I'm just in shock._

_Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, gave ideas, and/or read this thing! Ozai's chapter is next, that one should be a bit lighter, I hope. Sorry Iroh's wasn't so comical, I'll try with Ozai's, but you know, he's the villain and all that, and villain's always have some sort of dark past._

_Suggestions/ideas/opinions/anything is like the cherry on top of an ice cream Sunday, especially when it's like, 102˚ outside._

_Téa_


	6. Ozai's List

**Top Ten Things I Hate About You**

-

_There was a time when I respected you, but now all you do is disgust me_

-

**Ozai's List**

_I hate the way you_

1) Outshone me constantly in front of father (**Luiz4200; Twilight Rose2**)

_I hate the way you_

2) Believe my son to have any sort of worth (**FireNutZuko; PsycoticGothicChick; Darkfire924; StoopidMonkey; Twilight Rose2; True Thinker**)

_I hate the way you_

3) Allowed death to break you (**StoopidMonkey**)

_I hate the way you_

4) Gave up without a fight (**PsycoticGothicChick; Darkfire924**)

_I hate the way you_

5) Never show me proper respect

_I hate the way you_

6) Never had to struggle while growing up (**True Thinker**)

_I hate the way you_

7) Are always at peace with yourself (**PsycoticGothicChick**)

_I hate the way you_

8) Obsess over tea (**Darkfire924; StoopidMonkey; Twilight Rose2; FireNutZuko**)

_I hate the way you_

9) Have a reputation that exceeds you (**PsycoticGothicChick; Darkfire924**)

_I hate the way you_

10) Find pleasure in the simple things

A/N:

_Okay, wow, I owe you guys a HUGE apology for taking so long to update, but omg, Ozai has got to be the hardest character to decipher!_

_So, I guess most of us agree that Iroh has an unhealthy obsession for tea, and it drives his brother mad, not to mention that he can't stand the fact that he adopted Zuko as his surrogate son! XD_

_Anyway, thank you guys SO much for the reviews and suggestions! I don't know what I'd do without you people; you're all incredible for taking out the time each chapter to leave a comment!_

_Mai's list is next, and that one will be up much, much sooner…if you guys leave ideas! Also, someone asked me to write a shipping sequel to this, you know, like what Toph would hate about Aang and vice versa, but I don't know. Somehow, I think it would sound redundant, and besides, imagine Katara writing a list about Zuko, c'mon, we all know she loves him for who he is ;)_

_Right, so, let me know what you think. Would you guys rather I just keep this strictly siblings, or should I do a sequel? Or maybe I should write a bonus chapter for Toph and Aang, cause I think we've pretty much covered all the major ships in this one. Let me know!_

_Téa_


	7. Mai's List

**Top Ten Things I Hate About You**

-

_There are few things in life that make me happy…you're not one of them_

-

**Mai's List**

_I hate the way you_

1) Are so freakin' squishy (**Taang-more-than-an-orangedrink**)

_I hate the way you_

2) Act all "cute" (**TrueThinker**)

_I hate the way you_

3) Pull my hair (**softballgirl9411**)

_I hate the way you_

4) Make adults coo at you (**Psycotic Gothic Chick**)

_I hate the way you_

5) Always seem so innocent (**Psycotic Gothic Chick**)

_I hate the way you_

6) Drive me nuts

_I hate the way you_

7) Throw up when you eat too much (**justicar347**)

_I hate the way you_

8) Can't watch yourself and force me to baby-sit

_I hate the way you_

9) Cry when you don't get something you want

_I hate the way you_

10) Are just so boring

A/N:

_Okay, you people are officially crazy. TWO THOUSAND HITS?! My gd, I had to pinch myself three times to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and then I closed and reopened the browser just for good measure._

_Seriously, I don't know whether I should be laughing or crying. You guys are just…wow._

_Mai's list was definitely more fun to type up than anyone else's. You guys gave such great ideas; I was cracking up from most of them!_

_Now, I know that last chapter I asked you guys if you wanted to see a shipping sequel, or just a bonus chapter for Toph and Aang, and a lot of you said you want to see a chapter for them. The only problem is that I can't come up with anything. I really tried to make up a list, but I'm completely blank._

_So, for now, I'm marking this as complete. I think I like it better anyway if ships and siblings were kept separate. If someone wants to write a sequel with pairings, they're more than welcome to, and you don't have to give credit._

_I hope no one hates me for this, and thanks for joining me on this experimental ride. I'm totally blown by the fact that you guys liked it so much!_

_Téa_


End file.
